


Беседы о дружбе

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Челлендж [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Volleyball Dorks in Love, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: — Ребят, а как далеко вы можете зайти друг с другом?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Челлендж [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160018
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Haikyuu челлендж 2021





	Беседы о дружбе

**Author's Note:**

> Стрип, 2 страницы, перевод с корейского  
> Автор [оригинала](https://twitter.com/moooq0o/status/1290282077431054336?s=21) — moooq0o.  
> Переводчик с корейского — [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim), эдитор — [Vida_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter).
> 
> Огромная просьба не публиковать фреймы с русским переводом ни на каких площадках. Даже если очень хочется.

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://imgur.com/a/0DXQY52)


End file.
